board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Taslion
I enjoy defacing my own stuff also other people enjoy defacing my stuff why does deface have the word face in it I can't even say it without laughing god damnit Alex Shelley saw this article and said AAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS and butts NEWS ALERT I was modded for making a topic about asses and butts, aptly titled "ass butts ass butts". I believe that this topic best represents me. Moreso than the following text. ---- Alright.. alright... where to start.. I came here in 2004 for the 2004 Summer Contest after a friend suggested I make a bracket. Since this certain friend (who will remain anonymous) was a previous contest winner I was more than happy to create a bracket with his help. After the contest started going I actually came to B8 through the link on one of the polls. I enjoyed the random atmosphere and was surprised by the lack of stupidity you usually find on forums. Also, quite randomly, another friend of mine managed to pull away with a win in the contest (don't remember his account name anymore anyways >.>). For awhile into the offseason I sticked around, pulling up my first 500 topic (a little thinking game topic where I read questions from mindteaser things and tallyed up wins). I had only little success otherwise in topics and made pretty much no imprint on the board. Since I was still into mmorpgs at the time I think I got quickly drawn away and didn't come back till the middle of this years contest... Which brings me to Sculptureshi, my big project on B8 (ITS IN MY SIG!... BUT NOT THE NEWEST PICTURES). I had randomly decided I wanted to make a sculpture of the boxart of SMW and I realized that B8 would be a great forum to share it with. I decided to make the unveiling of my project as my comeback post (I like grand entrances) and have been posting since. No one at all remembered me, which was to be expected. Ironically, tons of people don't connect me with the sculpture (even if they remember that someone was making one >.>) so thats not really where I get any recognition from (you never said anything about it : ) ). I guess I've just gotten used to posters here at this point. Boy or girl? Definitely a boy. I had a picture in a recent sculptureshi update topic with my holding the sculpture. The topic purged (again! doh'!) and I don't really feel like uploading it again, but trust me. High school girls love it. Show it to any high school girl as your picture and they will ask you for buttsecks immediately. Activeness is because I'm still in high school and hell if I'm going to spend all my time studying/doing homework/anything productive in life. AND >.> IS TOTALLY NOT MANLY ITS WAY SLOWER THAN >_> GET IT STRAIGHT GUYS. My stance on users? I don't mind being pretty much anyones friend, and I especially enjoy the newer users that I saw after coming back. The only people that irk me are the board elitists and the users who troll too much. Its this attitude, I think, that's gotten me recognition in a short period of time. The name? I dunno. It just sounded like a cool combination of words, I guess. If it interests you I'm leaning towards becoming a writer in the future (I can't wait till professors point out my horrid grammar mistakes) and I have an awesome story mapped out for a trilogy revolving around a character who will have a nickname of "Taslion" (It's an abbreviation in that case). Most people say it sounds kinda paladin-ish or something (too much mmorpgs >.>) though I'm always a guy who got in one little fight and his mom got scared and said "You're moving with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air!" Favorite Games * 10. Mega Man X * 9. Final Fantasy VII * 8. Mario Party (Almost any of them, but this only applies with 3 other friends) * 7. Super Mario RPG * 6. Chrono Cross * 5. Secret of Evermore * 4. Final Fantasy Tactics * 3. Chrono Trigger * 2. Final Fantasy VI * 1. Kana Little Sister Yes, I need to play some non-hentai RPGs. >.> Current Stuff Finishing sculptureshi and working on a new contest to decide what should be sculptured next. Etc, etc. Thinking about starting to write a book in my head, but....No. There is an elephant in the way. Laughing at obvious funny edits to this profile Comments Area I Think You Should Do A Giant Vagina For Your Next Sculpture. ^If you don't know who wrote this you need to spend more time on Board 1337. (hint, it wasn't me) or me) My god, this web page is a mess. CALL THE SUPER JANITORS NOW!!! OR I WILL RAPE YOU! wewoowewoowewoowewoo JANITOR MOBILE dununununu www.superjanitor.wordpress.com Hi, I'm SuperJanitor. Some of you may know me as Mr. Awesome, Awesome Man, or the man in awesome pants. But today I humble myself before you. Today, I'm here to tell you all about someone, his name is Taslion. An aspiring artist, ummm something else probably, and also his ass. I've never seen it, but I've met hoards of women who have. They tell me all about it. Actually, here is one now! Let's ask her about Taslion's ass. Ok, tell me Alexia Shelley*, what is your favorite part about his ass? (voice has been changed) "Well it's very curvaceous, and god damn I'd like to touch it again!" Ah! I see, very telling. And it looks like that's about all the time I have for today folks. So tune in next time for Board 8's asses! *Name has been changed to protect identities) o no!! Zomg Palmer approves of this sexy page but I still hate you!- Heroic Palmer Category:Users